Famille Potter : les dix moments les plus importants de leurs vies !
by Mlle Millie
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur la famille de Harry : James, Lily, Ginny, et ses enfants, tous des Potter... Soit autant de personnes que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Venez lire ici les dix moments les plus importants de leurs vies, résumés en 100 mots chacun !
1. James-Naissance

_L'envie m'a soudain pris d'écrire un petit recueil de Drabbles sur chacun des membres de la famille Potter (Harry excepté). Dix Drabbles, donc, par personnage. Voici le premier, sur James ;)_

**_Disclaimer :Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._**

* * *

Lynn serra son nouveau-né contre elle. Son cadeau, son trésor… Un don du Ciel. Âgés de cinquante ans, elle et son mari n'auraient jamais pensé connaître ce bonheur… Dan entra dans la chambre et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un serment fut silencieusement échangé entre eux : jamais leur fils chéri ne manquerait de quoi que ce soit. Leur grand âge ne les empêcherait pas de le combler.

-Merci Merlin, merci, murmura Dan. Et merci à toi d'être là, James.

Lynn sourit en entendant le prénom que son mari avait choisi. «_Que Dieu favorise_…»

* * *

_C'était la naissance de James... Et vous avez la signification de son prénom !_

_Prochain drabble demain je pense, à mon avis le rythme sera d'un par jour ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et s'il y a un moment précis que vous voulez lire, faites-le moi savoir !_


	2. James-Premier Balai

_Le deuxième drabble, toujours sur James ;)_

* * *

James déballa fébrilement le paquet, puis resta ébahi devant pendant de longues secondes, soudainement intimidé par son cadeau. Un balai…

-Vous aviez dit que j'étais trop jeune, fit-il avec une petite moue.

-Nous voulions juste attendre tes quatre ans pour te l'offrir, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que Papa et moi ne te refusons jamais rien… Tu es trop adorable pour cela, trésor.

James s'avança, décidant de ne plus bouder son magnifique cadeau. Il se répétait dans sa tête les paroles de sa mère. Effectivement, il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était bien normal... N'était-il pas exceptionnel ?

* * *

_Important sur deux points : tout d'abord, c'est le premier balai de James ! Or, James et le Quidditch, c'est tout une histoire... Et ensuite, il est à un âge où il réalise qu'il obtient très facilement ce qu'il veut..._

_Je sais qu'il existe des balais pour des enfants plus jeunes (Harry a eu son premier à un an) mais bon, entre eux deux il y a presque vingt ans d'écart, donc ça n'existait pas forcément à l'époque de James, et puis je voulais qu'il soit à un âge où il comprend qu'il est pourri gâté ^^ !_

_A demaaain _


	3. James-Rencontres

-Tu sais, dit James en se tournant vers Sirius, je crois qu'on est de lointains cousins…

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Sirius, le visage illuminé. Alors… tu t'en fiches que j'ai de la famille à Serpentard ?

-Je n'aime pas les Serpentards, mais toi, tu es différent.

-Je ne veux surtout pas être dans la même maison que Servilus.

James hocha la tête. Le visage de la fille qui accompagnait l'insupportable vermine lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

-Qui était cette fille, à ton avis ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, visiblement peu affecté. James, quant à lui, ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_C'était juste après que Rogue et Lily aient quitté le compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express... James n'est pas encore amoureux (sauf si vous tenez à ce qu'il le soit), mais il a quand même remarqué Lily..._


	4. James-Animagus

_Je sais que je poste ces drabbles plus tôt d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin... En tout cas, le voici ;)_

* * *

Il ressentait tout ce qu'il croyait connaître par cœur différemment. Le vent ne l'agressait plus, mais l'aidait à avancer, de plus en plus vite, l'herbe lui servait d'amortisseur, et de base pour mieux redémarrer, les bruits de la forêt lui parvenaient tous distinctement, et le ciel semblait le guider…

Ses muscles puissants l'emportaient des dizaines de mètres plus loin à chaque bond. Un grand chien noir vint le rejoindre, et ils retournèrent ensemble vers leurs amis. Remus semblait plus heureux que jamais, et Peter les regardait d'un air admiratif. C'était ce qui comptait le plus au monde : ses amis.


	5. James-Lily

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se produisait. Lily Evans venait de l'embrasser. Après tout ce temps… Deux ans qu'il l'implorait de reconsidérer son opinion vis-à-vis de lui. Mais six ans qu'il l'avait remarquée, dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur première rentrée…

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi, James ?

Elle avait presque l'air moqueuse, maintenant. De toute façon, que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? _Sa_ Lily voulait enfin de lui… Et il espérait que c'était pour un long moment.

-Je ne sais pas, Evans, répondit-il en tentant de rester sérieux. J'ai bien envie de refuser autant de fois que toi…

* * *

_Ils sortent enfin ensemble :) Un grand pas vers Harry..._


	6. James-Combat

Un hurlement retentit et Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire. Puis soudain… Le froid se répandit, mais il n'était pas lié à la présence des Détraqueurs, cette fois.

Voldemort leur faisait face, et les combattants prirent panique. Beaucoup transplanèrent, mais James ne pouvait pas les imiter…

-Lily ! brailla-t-il.

Par Merlin, mais où était-elle ?

-Haha, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'écria Bellatrix.

Lily lui lança un dernier sort, puis apercevant James, se rua vers lui, et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

-J'étais super inquiet ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Et moi, je suis furieuse de ne pas avoir pu lui régler son compte.

* * *

_Ce drabble n'est pas vraiment centré sur James, mais le trouve tout de même important, parce qu'il réunit plein d'éléments : son appartenance à l'Ordre, son courage, son amour pour Lily... D'ailleurs j'aime trop (oui, je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit... Et alors ? C'est Lily qui parle, pas moi ;p ) sa réplique. James inquiet, mais elle, elle rage parce qu'elle a pas envoyé Bellatrix en enfer(c'est le rôle de Molly, ça) xD_

_A demaaain_


	7. James-Mariage

Ce jour était parfait. Malgré la guerre, malgré le deuil, malgré Voldemort, le jour que James attendait depuis si longtemps était arrivé… Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et cet évènement resterait discret, mais tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient là.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, et James se retourna pour admirer la mariée, plus belle que jamais.

Lily était magnifique.

Ils respiraient le bonheur, tous les trois, et James était sûr que cela se ressentait sur la photo qui venait d'être prise, juste après l'échange des vœux. Il songea qu'il prendrait plaisir à la montrer à ses enfants, plus tard.

* * *

_La photo que Harry regardera, dans son album, et où il comprendra l'intensité du lien qui unissait Sirius à ses parents dans le tome 3..._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	8. James-Harry

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, et James se précipita vers le berceau. Il souleva le nouveau-né et le serra contre lui.

Il était papa. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire… Harry était son portrait en miniature, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère, des yeux verts.

Le « crac » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre, et Sirius avança vers James.

-Voici ton filleul, dit James en tendant Harry vers son meilleur ami. Si tu acceptes, évidemment.

-J'ai le choix ? plaisanta Sirius. Je te promets que je veillerai sur lui, quoiqu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

* * *

_Harry est né =) Et Sirius est son parrain n.n_


	9. James-Prophétie

La voix éraillée se tut.

James ne parvenait plus à prononcer un mot. Lily, à côté, pleurait silencieusement en serrant Harry contre son cœur.

Dumbledore avait été informé que Voldemort pensait que Harry était le garçon mentionné, et les avait prévenu maintenant qu'il savait qu'il les poursuivait eux –et non pas les Londubat.

James frappa le bureau directorial du poing, puis se détourna vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir l'arbre sous lequel il aimait se reposer autrefois, et près duquel il avait humilié Servilus… S'il avait su ce que ce dernier deviendrait… L'un de ceux qui traquait maintenant son fils.

* * *

_Et celui qui a renseigné Voldemort sur la prophétie... Donc dans ce drabble James vient d'avoir connaissance de la prophétie... Je pense que vous savez tous sur quoi portera le prochain =( Heureusement qu'on va un peu le retrouver dans ceux de Lily !_


	10. James-Mort

Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit… Il se leva précipitamment mais il était trop tard, et il avait oublié sa baguette.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Lui ne pouvait pas survivre, mais Lily et Harry… S'il parvenait à le retarder suffisamment… Mais Voldemort leva sa baguette, éclata de rire et prononça les deux mots, les derniers que James entendrait…

-_Avada Kedavra _!

Alors que l'éclair se dirigeait droit vers lui, James eut une dernière pensée… Voldemort ne pouvait les trouver qu'avec l'aide du Gardien... Peter les avait trahit.

* * *

_Je suis trop triste pour James :'( Il aura été courageux jusqu'à la fin..._

_On se retrouve demain avec Lily =)_


	11. Lily-Naissance

_J'ai complètement oublié de poster ce matin, je m'en excuse ! Mais je pense que continuerai à poster le soir, c'est plus simple ! Généralement entre 18h et 19h ;)_

* * *

-Regarde ta petite sœur, Pétunia. Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant se pencha sur le berceau pour mieux regarder le nouveau-né, et esquissa une moue sceptique.

-Tu es contente ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

-V'aiment u' fille ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Oui. Regarde son pyjama rose avec des fleurs. Tu crois qu'on l'aurait mis à un garçon ?

Pétunia secoua vivement la tête. Le bébé se réveilla soudain en pleurant, et elle s'écarta, effrayée. Lily ouvrit les yeux, et Pétunia s'écria, émerveillée :

-Ve'ts ! Ve'ts !

-Oui, elle a les yeux verts… Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Ses yeux ne sont pas beaux, ils sont magifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiques ! xD_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce drabble ? Et de Pétunia ?_


	12. Lily-Pouvoirs

L'enfant sentit un souffle chaud la pousser, de plus en plus haut… Les nuages se rapprochaient, et elle était certaine que si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait les toucher…

-Arrête ! hurla une voix désagréable. Je suis sûre que tu triches, tu ne peux pas aller aussi haut !

La mère des deux fillettes arriva en les entendant, et s'écria :

-Je ne veux plus que tu fasses cela Lily ! C'est dangereux ! Et puis, Pétunia…

-Je pourrai peut-être aider Tunie à avancer…

-Hors de question, grinça Pétunia malgré la jalousie que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

* * *

_Je continuerai à poster le soir, maintenant ;) Entre 18 et 19, comme je vous l'avait dit, peut-être un peu après parfois_


	13. Lily-Amitié

-Regarde le hibou ! s'exclama Severus.

-Tu crois que c'est pour moi ? s'enthousiasma Lily.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as déjà reçu ta lettre, c'est bizarre…

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! s'angoissa-t-elle.

-Le mieux c'est d'aller voir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et montèrent à l'étage.

-Il est rentré là, dit Severus en désignant une porte fermée.

-C'est la chambre de ma sœur…

Lily entra après un instant d'hésitation, et ouvrit délicatement la lettre de façon à ce que Pétunia ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Sa lecture finie, elle eut l'impression que son cœur était en miettes.

* * *

___Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais malade -.- Bon, heureusement, maintenant je suis guérie :D_

_J'imagine sans peine la réaction de Lily en lisant la lettre de Dumbledore destinée à sa sœur... Je pense que c'est là qu'elle a réalisé à quel point sa sœur devait souffrir. Je sais que à la place de Pétunia, je serai devenue folle de jalousie, exactement comme elle... Même si ça n'excuse pas tout ce qu'elle a pu faire par la suite à Harry._


	14. Lily-Répartition

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, et nombre de murmures impressionnés se firent entendre. Le ciel était tout simplement… magique.

Des élèves pointèrent du doigt un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret. _Le Choixpeau_…

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Severus lorsqu'elle fut appelée, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Professeur McGonagall.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière d'être sorcière, et heureuse d'être avec des gens comme elle.

Elle brûlait d'envie de montrer qu'elle était plus qu'un monstre, et qu'elle arriverait à dépasser les insultes de sa sœur. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor… Loin de Severus.

* * *

_Désolée... J'avais zappé c'est pourquoi je poste -un peu- en retard :S Et en plus je n'aime pas du tout ce drabble je le trouve raté... Et j'aurai voulu parler d'autre choses mais je n'arrivais pas à les placer. Bref, un fiasco._


	15. Lily-Sang de Bourbe

-Alors tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha la fillette avec dédain.

-Une quoi ?

-Tellement ignorante… Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi, à l'avenir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Lily à Severus lorsque l'élève de Serpentard eut tourné les talons.

-Une insulte… Envers les nés-Moldus.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Certaines… Certaines personnes pensent… Que les nés-Moldus sont des usurpateurs… Et qu'elles valent mieux que les nés-Moldus parce qu'elles sont ce qu'on appelle des Sangs-Purs…, répondit-il sans oser la regarder, avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix cependant.

Lily inspira profondément et se promit qu'elle leur prouverait qu'elle valait autant qu'eux.

* * *

_Elle leur a largement prouvé :)_


	16. Lily-Ennemis

À Poudlard, elle avait tout perdu. Sa sœur, pour commencer… La personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde… Et maintenant, Severus… Elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses agissements des mois durant, feignant de ne pas savoir que l'une de ses meilleures amies se faisait continuellement rabaisser par lui et ses… amis.

Elle avait tenté de rester forte, face à lui. Parce que comme elle le lui avait dit, il était trop tard. Des années durant, elle lui avait cherché des excuses, alors qu'en réalité, son comportement n'en avait pas.

Et qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux.

* * *

_Dans le livre, elle lui parle sèchement, et ne laisse passer aucune émotion, mais suis certaine que ça l'a beaucoup touchée... Parce que Severus était auparavant la seule personne qui la comprenait, c'était lui qui lui avait révélé ses pouvoirs, qui lui avait parlé de Poudlard..._


	17. Lily-Amoureuse

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il riait. Et Merlin savait qu'il riait souvent. Il était drôle, également, intrépide et courageux. Charismatique, sportif, et très doué en magie. Le genre de garçon qui lui aurait plu dans une autre vie ou dans un livre, par exemple. Le héros par lequel tout le monde est subjugué. Mais il ne lui accordait même plus un regard maintenant. Il avait changé pourtant, en quelqu'un que Lily appréciait, mais désormais, il l'évitait.

Cela lui faisait si mal que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Lily Evans était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.


	18. Lily-Enceinte

Le doute n'était plus possible. Elle avait voulu s'en assurer, et c'était chose faite, car la couleur de la potion qu'avait utilisé Alice ne pouvait pas mentir. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était...

Était enceinte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne période pour avoir un enfant, mais rien n'aurait ou la rendre plus heureuse, parce qu'elle aimait déjà ce petit être de tout son cœur, et qu'elle savait qu'il en serait de même pour James.

Et dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, un petit garçon ou une petite fille grandissait dans son ventre... Son bébé. Le bébé de James… Une miniature d'eux deux.

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas la naissance de Harry, mais c'est tout comme : Y a du Harry dans l'air ! ^^_


	19. Lily-Prophétie

_…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Harry allait mourir.

Son fils était la nouvelle proie de Lord Voldemort. Il était condamné. Personne ne lui avait jamais survécu, alors comment le miracle serait-il possible ?

-Le sortilège de Fidelitas, annonça Dumbledore, serait particulièrement efficace.

James hocha la tête et Lily retint un sursaut de stupéfaction. La liberté était pour James ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde… Elle songea que cette pensée était stupide. Elle aussi était prête à tout. Même à donner sa vie pour son fils.

* * *

_Heureusement pour Harry, le miracle sera possible ! Grâce à Lily..._


	20. Lily-Mort

La voix suraiguë hurla le sort qui signifiait la fin de toute chose…

James venait de mourir.

Affolée, elle tentait dans une vaine tentative de le retenir, en empilant des meubles devant la porte… Mais Voldemort se retrouva bientôt face à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre la vérité…

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Aucun être humain ne pouvait tuer un bébé sans sourciller, sans même éprouver de la pitié ou du remord…

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

Il semblait perdre patience, et soudain, un éclair vert jaillit…

* * *

_Je déteste ce drabble... Parce que tous les deux meurent dedans :'( ! Déjà celui de la mort de James me mettait le cafard, mais celui-là, c'est pire... Bref, à demain avec Ginny que j'avais hâte de commencer !_


	21. Ginny-Naissance

C'était leur septième enfant. Le dernier d'une longue fratrie, où six frères précédaient ce nouveau-né… Qui était également la première fille Weasley depuis des générations.

Cette fille, Arthur et Molly l'avaient longtemps désirée. Ils en parlaient sans cesse, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et pendant les précédentes grossesses de Molly également. Mais chaque fois, c'était un garçon.

Ce que leur fille aurait, ce qu'elle deviendrait, qui seraient son parrain et sa marraine, comment serait sa chambre, tout cela, il l'avait déjà prévu. C'est pourquoi ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant, se regardèrent tous les deux et dirent d'une même voix :

-Ginny.

* * *

_Yeeeaaah ! Ginny est née :D Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je l'adore ? _


	22. Ginny-Les jumeaux

Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores, encore plus tôt qu'eux, qui partaient pourtant à Poudlard.

Elle s'était faufilée dans leur chambre, et ils avaient peu râlé, parce qu'ils auraient bien aimé dormir encore un peu, mais au fond, ils étaient contents, elle le savait.

Ce fut arrivée à gare qu'elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle ne les verrait plus pendant presque quatre mois, jusqu'à Noël.

-Ne pleure pas, Ginny, il n'y a que les mauviettes qui pleurent.

-Et puis, il reste Ron…

-Avec lui, ce n'est pas pareil, murmura-t-elle.

Le train partit mais elle ne pleura pas, comme elle l'avait promis à Fred.

* * *

_Parce que dans les livres, c'est elle la plus proche des jumeaux, et qu'on voit bien qu'elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Ron... je pense qu'elle a vraiment été marquée par leur départ. Et on sait aussi pourquoi elle ne pleure pas souvent (bon, c'est mon interprétation, mais je pense sérieusement que les jumeaux ont quelque chose à voir avec ça...)_

**_Hinny Forever _**_: Contente de te faire plaisir :) Tu n'aurais pas inversé le "H" et le "G" par hasard xD ?_

_A demain !_


	23. Ginny-Harry Potter

-Harry Potter !

Ginny n'avait pu retenir sa surprise.

-Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour le voir ?

-Tu l'as déjà vu, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo.

Peut-être que c'était impoli, en effet, mais c'était quand même _Harry Potter_… Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour échanger la place de Ron, et aller à Poudlard à sa place, avec Harry Potter…

Elle avait plus hâte que jamais d'avoir onze ans. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle… Harry Potter, le Survivant…

* * *

_Je suis certaine que ça a été LE moment le plus important de sa vie... Elle venait quand même de rencontrer Harry Potter ! "The boy who lived" !_

_**Hinny Forever** : Je n'y avais même pas pensé pour le "Hinny"... En fait, Ginny est vraiment proche de jumeaux, on voit dans les livres qu'elle partage beaucoup de leurs bêtises, et elle pense un peu comme eux ;)_


	24. Ginny-Journal

_Je m'appelle Ginny._

_J'ai onze ans, et bientôt, je rentrerai au collège Poudlard._

Cet agenda respirait mystères et confidences, alors, tout naturellement, elle avait décidé de s'en servir comme journal intime…

Ce qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt s'était effacé. Étrange… Mais au moins, son secret serait bien gardé.

_Bonjour Ginny, je m'appelle Tom. J'ai aussi été à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps…_

Le journal lui répondait ! Comme une personne avec qui partager ses peines, qui ne se mettrait pas à rire ou à la juger, contrairement à ses frères… Et Tom était un très joli nom…

* * *

_Merci à __**Nesrouhil **__pour sa review ) A demaaain ! _


	25. Ginny-Poudlard

Mais _où_ étaient passé ces deux imbéciles ? Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment, accompagnée de Fred et George qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de la disparition de Ron et Harry, contrairement à la leur mère qui regardait partout autour d'elle, sur le quai, d'un air affolé.

Par Merlin, Harry Potter avait passé l'été chez elle ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et dire que dans quelques heures elle serait enfin à Poudlard ! Tom lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les quatre maisons, mais Ginny n'en démordait pas : la seule où elle voulait être était Gryffondor.

* * *

_Ces deux imbéciles vont arriver en voiture volante ;p_


	26. Ginny-La Chambre des Secrets

Elle leva la main, pour tracer les lettres… Mais était-ce seulement elle qui la dirigeait ?

_Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre…_

Elle entra dans les toilettes… Un horrible sifflement sortit de sa gorge, puis… Une ouverture, un tunnel… Une peau de serpent. Elle aurait aimé se réveiller… Son rêve devenait de plus en plus dérangeant…

Tom apparut. Le froid, le noir, le vide.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, pensant que Tom l'avait réanimée, la personne qu'elle vit était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, et soudain, tout lui revint… Elle avait libéré le monstre. Elle allait être renvoyée.

* * *

_ Le pire moment de sa vie. Ou plutôt les pires. Quand on pense qu'elle a vécu ça pendant neuf mois..._

_Sinon... Il neige chez moi ! Ouiiii ! Vous en avez rien à faire, mais il y a de la neige ! *.* !_


	27. Ginny-Harry

Ils avaient gagné le match ! Elle avait attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Quand Harry l'apprendrait…

Elle se changea à la hâte, et courut à la salle commune. La fête battait son plein, mais _il_ n'était pas encore là. Les minutes qui passaient lui semblaient être des heures… Rogue devait sans aucun doute retenir Harry plus que nécessaire…

Enfin, _il_ arriva. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, mais à sa grande surprise, il l'embrassa vigoureusement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, elle le vit parcourir la foule du regard. Puis il lui sourit, et d'un geste, lui indiqua le passage….

* * *

_Mon moment préféré :)_

_**Hinny Forever**__ : Mercii :D / __**Alix**__ : Tant d'impatience ! :p_

_Ce drabble s'intitule "Harry", en opposition avec "Harry Potter", car maintenant, à ses yeux, c'est Harry, et non plus le Survivant. C'est le garçon dont elle est réellement tombée amoureuse._

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrai sans doute pas répondre à vos review sur ce chap, ni sur le suivant, je suis vraiment désolée. De plus, le prochain drabble risque d'être posté un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude. _

_A bientôt !_


	28. Ginny- AD

Elle avait toujours voulu être à Poudlard… Maintenant qu'il n'y était plus, cela n'avait plus de sens… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'accompagner, comme Ron ? Pourquoi devrait-elle rester dans un endroit contrôlé par des Mangemorts ?

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Et bien, il avait tort. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Ou peut-être que Harry voulait quelqu'un en qui il puisse avoir confiance à Poudlard…

Elle n'était pas seulement Ginny Weasley, elle était également une traîtresse à son sang et la petite amie de l'Indésirable numéro un. Et pour cette raison, elle se battrait.

* * *

_Elle reforme l'AD ! Si **elle** n'est pas digne de Harry, personne ne l'est... ;)_


End file.
